Loving You
by otaku-hime20
Summary: Fumino finds out she's pregnant, during the same day she meets a high school boy named Kazuki. When Kazuma finds out, he begins to misunderstand the friendship between Kazuki and Fumino. What is it that keeps him at edge with Kazuki? What about Fumino?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is otaku-hime20! Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it a lot! This is my third FTAK Fanfiction and I'd love to hear your reviews!**

Fumino caressed her stomach gently. She had just come out of Dr. Keichiro's office just a block from her house. At first, it was worry that clouded her mind as she refused to stop vomiting this morning. Of course, she kept it a secret from her husband for fear that he would think she was dying or something of that sort, but now….every worry she had was blown away by the sudden news. She was going to be a mother!

"Hello?" she asked as she opened her phone to find an xxx- digit caller.

_Hello, this is Meg, is Fumino there?_ She heard the familiar, western-style speaker from the other side of the line.

"Meg, its me…can I help you with something?"

"_Oh, Fumino! Emma-san told me to call you to have dinner with us this evening, could you?" _she could hear that there was, (besides Meg), another excited voice speaking.

"Um…" Fumino looked at the clock post, currently, she was at the park. "Yes, I think…should I tell Sensei about it-?"

"_Oh no! Kazuma can't know about this meeting! I'm not even telling Shouma or Father! No, this is only between you, me, Emma-san, and Miru-chan!" _Meg answered, almost running out of breath.

"V-very well, then…I'll see you all at 8 o'clock"

"_Okay! See you!_" Meg hung up.

_I wonder what that was all about…_ Fumino questioned as she sat on the bench next to the clock.

She rested her head back and looked up at the perfectly adorned clock post hanging above her. It was already December and in two more weeks, Christmas, would arrive. She lightly blushed as she touched her belly.

_I know what type of surprise I'll give sensei on Christmas!_ Fumino began to gently caress over and over her stomach.

It had already been two years since she had graduated. She was already a 20 year old woman, happily married, with her 8 year old brother and her 28 year old husband. Even all of her friends were married. Shouma and Meg had had their wedding last September, Oka-chan and Kurosawa-kun had also married (even now she never knew they had been interested in each other), Retsu finally confessed to an English girl, Georgiana, that he loved her and she accepted him…hopefully she isn't too sad at being the wife of a yakuza member, she seemed pretty innocent, but that girl can pack quite a punch if the situation calls for it. The greatest surprise of all, was that Ryuu, the Casanova, was also married! Fortunately, it was to his first love, Kana, and he admitted on their wedding day that the only reason why he was with other women was because he wanted to forget her, since she moved to America for studying and eventually became a teacher over there. All in all, marriages worked out quite well.

And now…with this new addition to the family…their lives would be complete!

By the time Fumino realized it, she was dozing off.

A bunch of high school seniors walked past her. The moment they caught sight of the mesmerizing beauty, they stopped in their tracks and headed off towards her.

"Hey, man, isn't she super cute?" one of them asked as he looked at the reddish brown-haired girl in front of him.

"She's asleep, though…isn't it dangerous for her to be here out in the cold? I bet you I could warm her up with some steamy-" a perverted looking boy smiled as he walked up to her, had not another one, the leader, stopped him.

"Leave her alone," he growled at the other. Immediately feeling the hostility of the glare, the boy withdrew. The leader sighed and took off his jacket as he gently placed it on her body.

"Ooohh~ Kazu-chan seems to have fallen in love with the chick at first sight! Hey, why don't we take her with us? After all, wouldn't it be bad if someone else gets her?" another guy said as he gently grabbed his friend from walking completely away from the girl.

"Just shut up! Don't be bothering me-!" the boy said as he withdrew the hand, accidentally shouting too loud and waking up the girl.

"Um…huh? Where am I?" she asked as she looked around her. Her brown eyes stared confusedly at the group of boys in front of her. "Oh…I'm terribly sorry for sleeping in your place!" she bowed down politely at them, making them quite wary of her actions.

A sudden realization came to mind as she immediately stood straight again, alarming the boys. "Oh no! What time is it?" She turned back at the watch, it was 8:45! "I'm so late!" she cried as she looked around for a shortcut to the Ojiro house.

Through all of her ranting, she never noticed the blonde-haired boy staring at her.

Indeed, just like his friend told him, he **was **interested in her...but he wasn't ready to call it love, not yet.

"Hey!" he called out to her, his voice low and menacing enough to send chills to his own companions, but she was too busy in her own thoughts to notice.

"HEY!" he yelled, this time she heard him, and turned around, walking straight towards him.

"Yes?" she asked. Now, he didn't expect to have her right in his face!

He couldn't help blushing as the distance closed in.

Suddenly, she grabbed his face with both her hands and gently caressed him.

"W-what a-are y-y-you?" he couldn't help but stutter as his face became even redder than before. His friends only watched amusingly in the background.

"Your cheeks are cold, you should have a jacket on at this time of winter- oh?" she looked at the black jacket that she had on. She never realized she even had it to start off.

"Is this yours?" she asked him as she took it off, but he refused her action to do so.

"Take it" he muttered as he pushed it back onto her.

"But you-"

"I'm fine" he said as he turned around. Something about this situation felt like deja vu.

"Are you really-?" she could see him trembling. "PUT IT ON!" she said angrily as she took it off of herself and placed it on him.

"W-wha-?" he said, surprised as he felt the warm jacket back on his own body.

"Thank you for keeping me warm!" she smiled delightfully at him. He and all his friends (who he forgot were there in the first place) blushed at her smile.

She looked back at the clock. _OH GREAT!, _it was already 9:00.

Before she left, though, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Um...w-what...what is your name?"

"Eh?"

"Well, yeah, cuz...if my jacket is ripped then you'll have to pay it" he said haughtily.

She was somewhat irritated by his attitude, which resembled Shouma's a **lot**! Yet, there wasn't a trace of over-confidence and boastful pride in him, as she'd sense in Shouma every time.

"My name is Fumino!" she smiled as she took her hand away and left.

"...Fumino..." he repeated as his friends began to 'woo' from behind.

**A/N: I know that this is short, but this is just a taste of the story. I hope you've enjoyed it and plz R&R for me to get even better ideas and greater chapters started. I hope you like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! thanks for reading 'Loving You' and to those who are questioning about the other two stories; No, I have not dropped them and will continue them. Enjoy :D**

Fumino knocked on the huge door desperately, hoping so much that she wouldn't get into trouble for being late..._extremely _late.

"Mademoiselle!" the french butler, Jacque, answered as he bowed down politely.

"Hi Jacque!" she answered out of breath. She had arrived the usual way, running.

"Mademoiselle, would you like me to get you some water?" Jacque asked, noticing her heavy panting. To this, Fumino could only nod.

After she drank the water, in one gulp, she was suddenly surprised by a very..._very_ angry aura eminating from behind her.

"Ojiro Fumino! Where have you been?" Meg questioned angrily, scrunching her face disgustedly, crossing her arms against her chest; the usual signs that something wasn't going the way she planned.

"I'm sorry!" Fumino pleaded as she hugged Meg and turned towards Emma and 3-year old Miru-chan.

"It's quite alright, Fumino-san! Come come! Sit down!" Emma smiled as Miru-chan sat on her lap and began to talk about her day with Shouma and her father.

Meg only 'hmph'ed in the corner.

"Um...so why is it that only we've come here?" she asked curiously, and also cautiously; aware that Meg was in no mood to speak to her.

To this, something in the atmosphere surrounding Meg switched and her eyes glowed like she had just won an 'Oscar'.

"Oh yes! We wanted you to be here to make a party for Kazuma! After all, isn't he leaving tomorrow to that 'Teacher's Convention', it was about time someone recognized his talent as an English teacher!" Meg beamed.

_I think I should've been the one to say that last sentence...after all, I am his wife! I should be the proudest one of us all!_ Fumino pouted. Meg, noticing this, skipped towards her.

"So, will you help us?" Meg asked.

"Y-Yes, of course" Fumino answered. _Right...how could I forget that sens- I mean, Kazuma would be leaving tomorrow?_ _To add to that, he won't be coming back until two weeks from now_... She sighed deeply after thinking through the plans for the party.

Meg saw her 'sigh' and smiled.

"That's not the only reason we invited you, Fumino!" she gleamed.

"Hm? Then, what's the other reason?"

"This!" Meg opened the curtains behind her to reveal a surprise party! Oka-chan, Georgiana, and Kana were screaming their lungs out yelling 'Congratulations' or 'Surprise!' everywhere.

"W-What is this for?" Fumino stuttered, surprised by the party her friends made.

"What else can it be? Its a 'Congratulations' party! Duh!" Meg smiled sheepishly.

"W-What..f-for?" Fumino was on the verge of tears.

"What for? For you and your baby! Congratulations in getting your 'danna-sama' to get you pregnant, Fumino!" Meg winked and laughed.

"Geez, Meg! How did you find out?" Fumino blushed; embarrassed that she had been found out, since she didn't want anyone aside from her husband to be the first to know.

"Nothing escapes the Denton family...and Dr. Keichiro called to tell me the news..."

"Since when did you and Dr. Keichiro become such good friends?"

"Since I found out you were going to the doctor regularly..." Meg answered in a cute voice.

"Oh, that is simply wonderful, Fumino!" Kana hugged her lightly.

"Yes, Kaji- erm...I mean, Ojiro-san! I hope your danna-sama is proud!" Oka-chan said as she cried a little.

"I just wish that I had a child too!" Georgiana stated and smiled at Fumino. "Fortunately, my husband doesn't mind trying every time"

This, of course, made the girls blush. Why did the sweet and innocent Georgiana have to get stuck to that wolf-like, yakuza? No wonder she was becoming like this! He was definitely a bad influence on her!

"So...when are you planning to tell him?" Meg asked.

"I was hoping tomorrow, but now that I think about it, maybe when he comes back"

"Why wait?" Kana asked.

"Because I don't want him to worry!" Fumino stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, then, how about we ambush him and keep him from leaving?" Emma asked as she cradled the already-sleeping Miru in her arms.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I think Touma-san is becoming a bad influence on you too" Georgiana answered in that sweet voice of hers.

"No, that I picked up from Shouma" Emma giggled. Everyone looked at Meg.

"I haven't been influenced by my husband 'cause guess who holds the reins in our matrimony?" Meg answered with a wink.

"Oh, do tell _who_ holds _whose_ reins in _our_ marriage" Shouma asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Meg shrugged and stared at him like a puppy about to be sold off to auction, making the girls giggle.

"Hello, Shouma-kun" Fumino smiled.

As always, Shouma blushed. He knew now it was out of habit, but he still couldn't help in liking her, at least...for the most part...like a sister (even though he secretly wished for more) but he grew accustomed to the fact that she was his brother's wife. (Not only that but Kazuma had warned that if Shouma ever dared lay a finger on _his Fumino, _and he emphasized 'his' to show he really meant business, that he'd personally take him to the ocean and drown him), which he knew more than anything was not meant to be taken lightly.

"So...what's the party for?" Shouma asked as he looked at the women in the living room.

"Oh, Ojiro-san is going to have a baby!" Oka-chan smiled. Shouma immediately looked at Meg, a look of complete shock written in his face.

"Oh no, not me, sweetheart!" Meg smiled as she waved her hands in front of him and pointed at Fumino. "She's the one pregnant"

"WHAT?" Shouma questioned as he looked at Fumino. Now he really wished the one pregnant was Meg.

"Mhm" Fumino nodded as she rubbed her belly. "I went to this afternoon and I found out about it!"

There was an almost hysterical laugh coming from Shouma as he walked up to the phone and called his father.

"Why are you calling Touma, Shouma?" Emma asked her son as she laid Miru on the couch beside her.

"DAD, FUMINO'S PREGNANT!" Shouma yelled to the phone.

The girls remained quiet until they heard from the other side of the phone a loud and almost hysterical "WHAT?"

After a long moment of silence there was an even louder scream coming from the phone, but it sounded as if he had gone crazy and was celebrating.

Shouma put down the phone and hung up.

"How did he take the news?"

"It seems that he's overjoyed over the fact that onii-san will give him a grandchild..." then he called Jacque to bring him a glass of water and an aspirin.

"You seem very shocked over this, Shouma-san" Georgiana answered as she looked at his pale face.

"I'm just thinking how Onii-san took this-"

"Um, he doesn't know, yet" Meg stated.

"What?" he stood up, forgetting his headache.

"Yeah, since she barely found out today, she hasn't told him..."

"Why didn't she go straight home and tell him?"

"Well, we invited her over at around 8 o'clock, and she came in late...speaking of which, Fumino, where were you exactly if you weren't in your house?"

"Um...I...I...fell asleep in the park and some boy was kind enough to lend me his jacket"

"Oh, well, that was nice of him" Emma smiled innoccently.

"But please be careful! You never know what weirdo can actually try something on you! Being a young and beautiful woman is very tempting for any man!" Kana said as she held Fumino's hands. "Especially if you're carrying a child!"

"Don't worry, nothing happened! He was a very considerate and kind boy"

"Very well, for now, how about we celebrate?" Meg asked as she brought out juice and other snacks.

"Congratulations to Fumino for being a mother!" Kana smiled.

"For the safety of her husband" Georgiana said.

"And for her happiness!" Oka-chan added.

"Let's not forget to toast for Kazuma's reaction to the news of being a father!" Meg smiled.

Shouma and Emma smiled too.

Sometimes, Fumino believed that there was always something extremely sadistic that originated from any Ojiro, or any person close to an Ojiro.

**A/N: well, this is it for now! Chapter 3 coming up on January 5th!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry its late, here you go!**

After the party, Fumino entered her home to find her husband already reprimanding her lateness.

"Sen- erm...Kazuma, its only 10:02" she said.

"And its two minutes too late!" he nagged.

_Honestly, I don't know who's the 'husband figure' and who's the 'wife figure' in this household_, she smiled and abruptly burst out laughing.

"What is it? I don't think reprimanding you is something to be laughing about" he looked at her seriously.

"No, no it isn't. I'm sorry, its just that...I was invited by Meg and Emma-san to go and have...a little 'Congratulations' party" She knew she couldn't lie, so she should at least say the 'half-truth'.

"They were congratulation you? What for?" he asked as he stopped nagging and sat on the table, bringing her with him.

"They wanted to make a party for you tomorrow, you know for your Teacher's Convention" she said, _Good thing I didn't mention the **other** congratulatory party._

"Oh? You should've told them they didn't have to" he said as he poured some tea for her.

"But Kazuma, they really want to do it! It's about time the school recognizes your talent as an English teacher!" she sighed as he began to smile widely.

"What is it? You're looking at me strangely again"

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see my wife so enthusiastically proud about my work" he bent over to kiss her, which she responded by a quick one against the cheek.

"You know that wasn't what I wanted right?" he smiled; becoming the devilishly handsome 'Hell's Maa-kun' she feared to meet.

"I...I..." he leaned again and this time, shut her up for good.

His kiss was so thirsty, so passionate that she didn't know when they had ended up on the bed.

"No...Kazuma...Teppei will wake up!" Fumino said as he began to undress her.

"Teppei has been staying over at his best friend, Jin's place, since yesterday...don't you remember?" he said as he began to trail kissed down her neck.

"Oh right...he has made new friends- hey stop that!" she said as she burst out laughing the moment he kissed her bellybutton.

"Hm?" Fumino, your stomach seems to be a little bit hard, did you perhaps eat something difficult to digest at my place?" he asked as he felt her stomach's slight hardness.

He was about to make pressure on her stomach and massage her, but she stopped him before he could.

"Don't! If you do that you'll hurt the baby!" she covered her mouth. _Oops.._

"What baby?" he asked, not grasping the idea that she was clearly stating.

"The...one...that...I have...in...my...stomach..." she said, stuttering before she could speak and eventually separating each word from the sentence.

"Oh" he said as he stared at her.

_Oh?...I tell him that I have a baby and all his says is Oh?_

"Whose is it?" he asked.

"What do you mean by 'whose is it'? Of course its yours!" she said as she pouted at him.

It took nearly an entire half-hour and awkward silence for him to finally grasp what was going on.

He stood up abruptly and stared at the nearly half naked woman in front of him.

"You mean that I...that we...that you..."

"Yes" she answered and kissed him.

Out of nowhere, he screamed and jumped and pulled her up with him, spinning her around.

"That's awesome! That's amazing! I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!" he screamed, running over to the next apartment to tell Ryuu.

_For some reason, I just knew he'd respond like that..._she thought as she heard him yelling at Ryuu that he was going to be a father.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

The party went out great. Ojiro Touma flew all the way from Hong Kong, China, to see his son and congratulate his daughter-in-law (apparently being a grandfather made him forget that he _still_ had not agreed to their marriage) and both Shouma and Kurosawa were a little depressed over the fact that their first crush was pregnant of another man.

"This calls for double the celebration!" Meg smiled. "And double the celebration means _double _the partying!"

"That's enough out of you, Meg! You'll end up getting drunk and guess who's going to have to deal with a drunk wife at night?" Shouma said angrily.

"Aw, honey, don't be so mad...you know I'll satisfy you more when I'm drunk...like our honeymoon, right?" she whispered in his ear, already half-drunk (and lovin' it) as she walked over to Georgiana, leaving Shouma blushing at what she said.

"So, are you happy that you're going to be a father, huh?" Retsu smirked as he cheered with the others, his wife on his right side.

"Of course, I am" Kazuma said as he kissed his wife. "After all, what better than a daughter that looks like my wife?"

"Or a boy that looks like my husband?"

"Or both" Georgiana informed.

"What?"

"No, I don't mean a cross-gender, I mean like 'twins' or something" Georgiana said, happily.

Fumino smiled, but Kazuma was unsteady.

"What? Not sure you can care for two children at the same time or what?" Retsu smiled, laughing at his friend's obvious fluster.

"Shut up! It's not that, I'm quite confident that I can care for my wife, her brother, and my child(ren) but its just that..." he stared at Fumino. "I'm worried about you"

"About me? Why?" she asked, looking at him.

"Its just that..."

"Now that you mention it," Georgiana interrupted, noticing the distressed look in Kazuma's eyes, "I've heard in the internet that a woman who's young and expecting a child could be a hard or easy labor, but as for the one with twins or more...its quite difficult actually..."

"What do you mean?" Fumino asked.

"Well, technically put it a woman has to spend endless hours or even short minutes with labor for only one child, correct?"

Fumino nodded.

"Well, then, how do you think it is for a woman who has a set of multiple children at once?"

At this, Fumino's face paled.

Trying to calm the tense atmosphere, Georgiana smiled. "Of course, we're not sure you'll have twins, we're only speculating for fun, okay?" This eased the tension within the couple, but it didn't completely dissolve it.

"Bun-chan", Teppei pulled on her dress, thank god that even though he had grown, he still called her 'Bun-chan'.

"Yes, what is it, Teppei?"

"Am I going to be an uncle?"

"Yes, you are, and while I'm gone for the convention, you'll be the man of the house and protect your sister and your little niece or nephew, okay?" Kazuma ruffled the boy's hair and smiled at the determination in his eyes.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good boy, Teppei!" Kazuma smiled as he saw the boy run off to Kana. Soon enough, he [stole] his wife from the crowd and took her to the only isolated place left in the Ojiro household, his room.

"What is it, Kazuma?" she asked as she noticed his distressed look.

"I know what you're going to say, but please listen...I don't think its a good idea for me to leave, especially for two weeks and now that I know that you're going to pregnant...what if something happens?" he asked. His eyes looked pleadingly.

"Kazuma," she said sternly, "It's only for two measly weeks, no harm will be done to anyone. My belly won't grow until the next couple of months and by then you will already be here, okay?" she grabbed his cheeks with her hands and made him face her.

"Nothing will go wrong, just go and enjoy yourself...you've been chosen to represent the school, weren't you? Then go out there and represent it!"

"Now?"

She sighed and laughed. "No, not now, tomorrow, okay?"

"I don't know Fumino, I mean...Georgiana-san is right, what if you, out of nowhere, just have any kind of accident and...not only that but you tend to be overly active in everything from running around like crazy to picking fights with people from the opposite gender...I'm worried, to me your body seems so frail and delicate and having a child will only be a danger to you..."

"I hope you're not insinuating that I have an abortion" she said angrily.

"Of course not! But rather than that baby, I want you!"

She was shocked. "So if you had to pick between the life of your child and your wife, you'd leave your child! Ah, then what a great father you turned out to be!" she stomped out of the room.

"Fumino, wait!" he said as he pulled her to him. "That's not what I meant, what I wanted to say was that...are you even listening to me?"

"Not until you apologize to your child and then say that you want both of us safe and sound when you come back!"

He chuckled at her pout. Kazuma bent down and picked up her shirt.

"W-What are you-?" she nearly squealed the moment that his lips touched her stomach.

"I'm sorry, baby, I promise I won't be that mean ever again, ne? In return, please don't hurt your mommy until I come back..." then reflecting on what he had just said, "On second thought don't hurt your mommy, ever, or you're grounded for life!" he said as he kissed her belly again.

"Kazuma, that tickles!" she said as he rubbed his nose against the outline of her bellybutton.

"That's what you get for running away from me like that" he said, now returning her pout.

She bent down and lovingly stroked his hair, making him blush lightly, perhaps a bit childishly as he hugged her waist.

"I would've never have believed that I'd be here, in the home I hated, with my wife, her brother, and a child of my own...I'm so happy!" he said as he buried his face in her waist, preventing her from seeing him cry.

"I love you, Kazuma" she said as she slid down to meet his eyes, brushing away the small tears that trickled down his cheek.

"Me too, Fumino, me too" he smiled as he began to kiss her, passionately, lovingly, as if she belonged to him and only him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at another part of town, the high school boys were sitting down under a bridge, some enjoying a smoke, others just goofing around, except for one of them who was too busy thinking on his own.<p>

"Hey, Boss!" one of them called out, but the boy didn't turn around or even bother to answer.

"What's wrong with the Boss lately?" he asked another.

"Kazuki is just over-thinking about some things, that's all" another one said.

"Hey, Ren, you're closest to the Boss, go and talk to him!"

"You guys just want to bug him don't you?" Ren said as he walked over to his childhood friend.

"Hey, Kazu" Ren said as he sat down beside him, but the said boy was still in his thoughts. "Kazuki, wake up" Ren snapped his fingers, this time, grabbing the boy's attention.

"Huh? What?"

"What's wrong with you? Ever since we came back from downtown, you've been acting rather strangely"

"Um...no, its nothing, don't worry about it" Kazuki stood up and looked over the river.

"I know you better than you know yourself, Kazuki...its about the girl you met over there, no? What was her name again-?"

"Fumino" Kazuki answered, much to his dismay when he noticed Ren's smile widening.

"Ah, Fumino-san is it? I have to admit she was beyond pretty...kind of like a sleeping beauty that gets awakened by the kiss of her prince charming...you know that could be you, right?" Of course, he was only joking, but he didn't expect his friend to be so serious about it.

"She was more than that...that girl was beyond beautiful, a little bit nagging, but she was so kind and gentle and..." he hadn't realized he was expressing his emotions, which even he didn't understand.

"I see, I see...so you like the girl, don't you?" Ren's smile increased the moment Kazuki, who was feared for his stoic, emotionless face, was actually blushing.

"No, I don't! I..."

"There's no need to explain anything to me, Kazuki, I understand pretty well whats going on" Ren said as he stood up and walked away.

_I'm going to have to find this 'Fumino-san' and get her and Kazuki together...might as well help the poor guy who's never had a girlfriend in his life..._ he inwardly patted himself on the back. This was going to be fun...

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I'm sorry if its short, but I came home late and had to finish 'Unknown Memories' first and its 3 in the morning right now, but the next chapter will be up in two days, okay! See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, guys! Here we go...ready...ACTION!**

"Okay, so the preparations are done...do you have your toothbrush?" Fumino asked as she rechecked his bags.

"Yes" he answered, getting closer to her.

"Shirts, pants, pajamas?"

"Yes"

"Underwear?"

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Yes" she said as she stared at his bag, she really didn't want to start searching for them if he hadn't.

Kazuma sighed, "Check."

"Alright then, here's your lunch" she handed him a bento.

"Did you make it? Or buy it?" he stared at it precautiously.

"As your wife, I have the duty to make things for you by _hand _and if you don't like it, well too bad!" she turned away from him, her arms crossed against her chest.

"You know, your cooking has gotten better these past few years...I wasn't asking for that reason, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't wake up too early to prepare this for me" he held her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Please promise me one thing" he said as he turned her around to face him.

"What is it?"

"Call me every single hour of every single day for these next two weeks, okay?"

"W-What?"

"Yeah, doesn't matter if its something or nothing, call me if you're feeling anything at all! If you can't reach me, then tell Ryuu and I'll have him immediately contact me! Really! I'll come flying if necessary! I'll-" she quickly shut his mouth before he bit his tongue.

"Kazuma, don't, okay? This convention could be a very big thing for you, don't just waist it because of me..."

"But you-"

"Yes, I am pregnant, and yes, I may have a slight hard labor, but that will only happen during the next 8 months, okay?" she smiled as she saw his pleading puppy dog look.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll call you every day just to tell you how I am, but I'll only call you once in the morning and once at night. You'll be busy during the evening anyways."

She tried to stifle a laugh from the 'imaginary' tail-wagging he was going through. _Just like a pleased puppy..._she thought as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Once she let go, he grumbled. "I want another one" he said in his 'spoiled brat' voice.

"Alright, Kazuma-kun...I'll give you another one..." she pulled him in for a deeper, passionate kiss that he moaned.

"I want you so badly right now, Fumino" he whispered harshly.

She blushed, but pouted. "Kazuma, you're going to be late for the flight! Go now!" she said. Again, he grumbled, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and waved good bye.

She touched her lips and blushed slightly as Kana giggled and Ryuu 'woo'-ed at them from his apartment door.

* * *

><p>"Teppei-kun, aren't you going to miss Maa-kun?" Kana asked as she prepared some chocolate pudding for the child.<p>

"I will," he blushed, "But I have to behave well in order to protect Bun-chan and the baby."

"Wow, Teppei is such a big boy now!" Ryuu whistled from the door.

"Oh, honey, where did Fumino-san go?" Kana asked as she handed the pudding to Teppei.

"Bun-chan said she was going to go visit the gynecologist she went to earlier..." he said as he looked out the window.

"Shouldn't you have accompanied her?" Kana said, a bit alarmed at the fact that Fumino left alone.

"You worry too much, baby, she'll be alright. She's a strong girl...besides," he said as he kissed her lips, "I'd be missing _this_ if I were with Bun-chan all day today."

Before he continued, though, Kana elbowed him on the stomach. Ryuu fell painfully to the ground.

"And **YOU** should be at least a bit worried about her! What if something happens to her on her way to the doctor? What if there's some type of accident? Oh no! I'm coming Fumino-san!" Kana's mind had already processed an imaginary scenery that was beyond Ryuu's control.

Ryuu could only stare at his wife leave as he stood up and took Teppei with him.

"Is Bun-chan really in trouble?" Teppei whispered as he got on the car.

"She isn't in any trouble..._If my wife doesn't reach her first..._" he thought as he drove off to find Kana, who was already halfway downtown.

* * *

><p>Fumino slowly hummed to herself. It was such a beautiful day outside...<em>If only Kazuma was with me, we'd both enjoy a walk downtown...<em>but of course, that was just wishful thinking. She had personally given her good bye's and heartfelt blessings so that the convention was a success.

"Excuse me, miss, but would you be interested in coming to our high school's festival?" a girl from Kumaneko handed her a pamphlet.

_It brings back so many memories...I wonder if I can go...the appointment won't go on until another hour, so I have time to spare..._"Sure, I'll go" she smiled, making the girl in front of her blush.

_This woman is sooo pretty! I wonder if she's some type of model..._the girl thought as Fumino waved good bye and entered the old, familiar campus.

Fumino was never one to pay much attention to her body, needless to say, she was never one to be _self-conscious _of herself, but she had to admit that during the past years, there had been some formidable changes in her body. For one, she wasn't flat-chested anymore. Her body had detailed her curves very nicely and her hair had grown longer that it almost reached her waist. All in all, there were some definite changes in her body and some _in_definite changes in her own personality too.

While Fumino was too busy contemplating on her changes, she didn't notice a group of boys talking in the background. Main target: her.

"Dude, she's pretty hot! What's a babe like her doing here at Kumaneko?" one of the boys asked.

"I don't know but she is so smoking hot! I want to take her home with me! Maybe our leader will take her as his girl-!" Out of nowhere, he was hit on the head.

"So what are the students from Yamato High doing here?" Ren asked as he made sure to tie the boys against the tree.

"We weren't lookin' for trouble if that's what you mean" one of them answered.

"I didn't ask if you were looking for trouble or not, I asked **What the hell are you guys doing here?**" on the last sentence, his words were more forceful, with a gleaming, bright...yet evil...smile on his face.

"Ahh! We swear we didn't come to pick a fight! We only thought of coming and viewing the festival for a while, right?" he asked his companion.

"Yeah! Not to mention, you have a pretty babe walking around the school...do you know her?" the other asked.

"Know who?"

"Her..." the other one pointed out with his free hand at Fumino who was talking with Lao-sensei.

_Wait a minute is that-? Oh god it is!..._there was a **super** sadistic smile on his face. _This is gonna be sooo sweet!_ Ren thought as he walked up to Fumino, disregarding the fact that the two Yamato students were still tied to the tree.

* * *

><p>"Kaji Fumino?" she heard a familiar voice call out.<p>

"Ah! Lao-sensei! How are you?" she asked, smiling politely.

"Well, I'm doing alright, and you?" he asked.

"I'm very well, sir!" she smiled.

"I heard from Ojiro that you and him are expecting a baby, congratulations!" he patted her head.

"Thank you, sir, but...how did you know that this baby is Kazuma's?" she had to admit she was a bit shocked at his knowledge of this, but it seemed to not be such an alarming news now.

"Ah, well...when you were a senior, I figured something was a bit fishy about you and Ojiro...sorry I never mentioned it before, but I had already figured out you two were married since a long time ago" he scratched the back of his head and bowed apologetically.

Fumino could only chuckle at this. "There is nothing you need to apologize about, sensei...but, if you knew why didn't you-?"

"Say anything? Well, my wife was also a high school girl when I married her...so I guess...you could say that Ojiro and I were on the same boat" he smiled.

"Oh, I see...thank you very much for having had kept a vigilance for us and keeping that secret...really, on behalf of my husband and I, we are really grateful..." she bowed down at him.

"Wow, Kaji, you've already matured a lot" he smiled.

"Thank you- oh no! They're going to run out of prizes at the game booth! Sorry, Lao-sensei, I need to go...I'm going to try to catch something for Teppei!" she smiled and waved good bye.

"I guess she's still as childish as always, huh? Makes me feel a lot younger" he smiled, feeling rejuvenated already.

A few minutes later...

"Yay! I managed to get Teppei his favorite toy! Regent action figure!" she smiled as she placed the action figure in her purse and continued to walk around the campus. Abruptly, she felt a hand pull her back.

"Ah, hey-!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to pull that hard...do you perhaps remember me?" the boy asked kindly as he looked at her.

"Hm...I..I think so.." she said. His light reddish hair was neatly combed, his eyes were a dark green and he looked like he was either a junior or a senior. But who was he?

"Maybe not, I was with the boy who gave you his jacket two days ago..." he smiled.

"Ah! The kind boy!" she said as she remembered him.

"Yeah, I'm his best friend, Kaoyama Ren, nice to meet you" he bowed.

"Nice to meet you too! My name is Kaji Fumino" she said. The fact that she was still in her old school that she completely forgot (and still wasn't used to) her husband's last name being applied to her as well.

"Well um, Fumino-san...it doesn't bother you if I jump into first name basis, does it?"

"No, not at all Kaoyama-kun"

"You can call me Ren, its alright by me"

"A-Alright, Ren-san"

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor, Fumino-san" his face became very serious.

"What is it?"

"It's just that...my friend, Kazuki, hasn't been feeling well at all lately and I'm afraid its because he may be catching a cold..."

"Why doesn't he go to the doctor then?"

"Ah ah...that will be tough..." Ren said as he glaced to the side. "You see, Kazuki is a very stubborn boy and..." he whispered, "_he's afraid of doctors..just don't let him know I told you that_."

"Oh, I see" she said, chuckling a bit.

"And...well, our friends are very worried about him, since he tends to be a very proud boy over all of these things and well,...none of us know how to nurse him back to health...if it isn't too much trouble, could you watch over him...just for the next couple of hours?"

"Ah..well, right now I have to-"

"Please, Fumino-san!" he bowed down at her, startling her momentarily. "Kazuki has been my greatest friend and I don't like to see him this way...please!" he was brimming with tears.

Fumino couldn't help but be moved by this bishounen's tears.

"Okay! I'll go! Where is he?"

"Around the gym, in the back building; take the back door 'cause the front one is locked!" he said, safely yelling out at her the rest of the instructions as he noticed her go out of his sight.

_All in a days work...you'll thank me later for this Kazuki...you'll definitely thank me later..._he inwardly smiled as he imagined just **how rewarding** his friendship would be.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kazuki was resting against the floor of the gym.<p>

He had spent nearly all day playing basketball in the court, but his mind couldn't cope with the game so he gave up and doze off on the floor.

_Why is mind being filled by that girl? Why can't I stop thinking about her?...Damn it...I feel weird...I wish I could see her again..._he thought as he closed his eyes.

That is, until he felt a cool hand against his forehead.

"Are you alright?" a worried voice called out to him. The moment he opened them, he was face to face with the said girl.

"Eh?" he reacted as he stared at her.

"Are you okay? You don't have a fever do you? Oh, I think I have some cold patches in my bag!" she said as she rummaged through her bag to find the said items.

_W-What the hell is she doing here?...Why is she here? NOW?..._he was mentally crumbling, wishing so much to hide in a ditch or something.

"Ah, here we go!" she said as she found them and gently laid him back down, placing the pack in his forehead.

"There, you'll be much better!" she smiled lightly at him, making him blush.

"W-Why are you here?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Your friend, Ren-san, said that you were sick and needed someone to nurse you back to health because you were too stubborn to go visit a doctor!"

_What the hell? Since when was I stubborn to visit a doctor? Moreover, sick? Damn that Ren!_ he mentally noted to beat Ren up for bringing her to him.

"So, for the rest of the afternoon, I'll be taking care of you...here" she said as she picked his head up and placed it against her lap.

"W-What are you-?" he couldn't stand up, mainly because she felt so comfortable.

"Shh...just take a small nap, okay?" she smiled lightly as she began to brush his hair with her hand.

He didn't know why he felt that strange feeling in his stomach again...this time, he decided not to ignore it, much.

_This girl is strangely captivating...and warm...I guess I'll have to beat Ren up another time..._he thought as he soon drifted off to sleep.

Fumino was contemplating on the situation at hand.

Why did she come and help a complete stranger? Moreover, the boy looked fine, perhaps some lack of sleep, but overall, he didn't look gravely ill as his friend had depicted earlier.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore," she said as she continued to brush his hair, "I owe him one for that time."

What neither had noticed were the group of boys outside looking at the (from their point of view) 'happy couple'.

"Is that the girl you mentioned earlier?" one of them whispered.

"Yeah, she's the one, so whaddya think, boss? Is she hot or what?" another one added.

"Yes, indeed, a beauty like none other...even more so that she seems to be in a relationship with Kumaneko's leader...how about I _invite her_ to _our_ festival?" the ash-brown haired boy smirked as he looked back at the girl and at Kazuki.

_I've finally found a weakness that'll turn you completely vulnerable...just you wait Kazuki! You'll pay for all the damage you've done to me!_... the boy thought, an evil smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it _ **

**Next chapter coming out on Jan. 20th!**

**See you soon!**


End file.
